


Triptych

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynamics of an OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

Tim watches Bart and Kon battering each other on the PlayStation, gameplay interspersed with shoulder shoves and loud accusations of cheating.

It's good. Good that they get on, that they're _friends_. They should be. They each need that kind of friend.

The kind of friend that Tim can never be.

He narrows his eyes, safe behind the mask, and tells himself it's inevitable they each need something beyond him. He never minded Cassie and Cissie having their own conversations - their own secret language, practically - so it makes no sense to mind that Kon and Bart do too.

It still hurts.

* * *

Bart knows that Kon and Tim are sharing a secret. It's obvious. Kon gives Tim these little glares and Tim glares back and then they vanish somewhere and when they come back, Kon looks a little less worried than he did before. Or sometimes more worried.

Bart wishes he could help. Wishes Kon trusted him enough to tell him whatever it was.

But if you've got a deep, dark secret, you go to Tim. That's the kind of friend Tim is. The friend you go to for help and he always does.

It makes Bart wish he was somebody different.

* * *

Kon feels stupid. It's inevitable when Bart and Tim are comparing notes on something with too many syllables. He thinks it's got something to do with plastic but he's not sure.

Bart's practically vibrating he's concentrating so hard on whatever Tim's saying and, when Bart speaks, Tim nods with something approaching respect.

Tim only looks at him like that when Kon's just punched his way through something particularly solid. Bart never looks at him like that.

He knows he's the brawn, not the brain. It was just easier when Tim was the _only_ brain. Kon didn't feel so left behind.


End file.
